


Moving In

by eleuther



Series: Dear Friends [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: But just a little, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, Multi, joe and rami are just mentioned in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: The boys move in together.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! a fluffy piece this week. it kinda sucks lol but its just some love between gwil and ben. Ben has a moment in the end but it's all okay. also, this is a different pov so that's cool. 
> 
> also, I only have one other part planned for this series as of right now. I may add onto it and leave it kind of open-ended so that if inspiration strikes I can add on. but after next week ill be updating some other fics. 
> 
> enjoy!!

**Late March 2018**

To say he was excited would be an understatement. He’d packed his stuff nearly a week early and then had to dig through the boxes for things he needed, but he didn’t care because he and his boys were moving in together. 

Yeah, Gwilym was thrilled, but he was also extremely worried. Rami and Joe were moving so far away from their homes, and Ben was… well, Ben was Ben. He was still a little unstable and he definitely still felt insecure in their relationship, but Gwilym was hoping this move would help him realize they were all serious about this. 

Gwilym was in his car now, on his way to the flat they had chosen together the last time Rami and Joe had been in town. He was giddy with excitement, nearly bouncing in his seat and for a moment he forgot he was supposed to be the calm one between the four of them. 

The flat wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t a small one either. There were three bedrooms; the master for them, an office, and a guest space/room to go to if they were getting sick of each other. The kitchen was closed off but the dining and living were open and honestly, it was kind of perfect. Gwilym wasn’t sure if it was just him, but he had fallen a little in love with the place and was looking forward to this new chapter with his boys. 

When he arrived Ben’s car was already in the lot, the man himself standing outside of it smoking a cigarette. Gwil was hoping he was trying to quit; that stuff really is awful for you. 

“Hi, love! Why didn’t you head in?” Gwilym asked. 

“Just got here,” he replied. “And I couldn’t remember what floor it was.” He blushed a bit at that but Gwilym didn’t tease. 

“Well, we can start bringing our stuff up now. The moving truck won’t be here until later and then we can start setting things up before Rami and Joey get here tomorrow.” 

Ben nodded and smiled, a beautiful thing that made Gwilym’s heart leap. The blonde smiled often enough, but rarely did it meet his eyes as it did at that moment. He was also happy to see the man stomp out the half-smoked cigarette rather than finish it first; it was the little things that showed Gwilym he was trying. 

*

With their cars emptied and the moving truck come and gone they settled on the floor for a dinner of pizza and garlic bread. So far everything had been sorted into rooms, but that was as far as the pair had gotten before deciding food was a better option. 

They ate in comfortable silence, for the most part, making small talk around the pizza and just enjoying each others company. They debated whether they should start putting things together that evening or wait until the other two arrived.

“We might as well get started tonight. With Joe around productivity will be limited,” Ben said. 

Gwilym chuckled and nodded in agreement. “We should just start in the bedroom. Get the bed and maybe the dressers set up.” 

They moved to the other room, setting the pizza box up in the corner. Ben moved over to the bed, lugging the mattress off to the side. Gwil helped him move the box spring and the two set to work on putting the base together. 

As they worked Gwilym knew he should ask how he’s doing. Ben seemed happy with the idea to move, but he also seemed tense and unsure and he just wanted to take that burden away from the younger man. 

“How are you, Ben?” he asked, cringing internally at how forward he was being. 

Ben froze at the suddenness of the question. Gwil could see him racking his brain for the reason he had asked and regretted even thinking a conversation like this could be a good idea right now. They were both tired and, admittedly, a little stressed despite the excitement towards the move.

“I’m alright. What about you?” There was an edge to his tone. 

“Alright. A bit tired from the day, I guess.” He saw Ben nod out of the corner of his eye. 

They worked in silence after that, fitting the edges of the bed together before standing to lift it. Watching Ben bite his lip in concentration, hair falling into his face did something to Gwilym. He was so distracted by the beauty in front of him that he tripped over his own feet, dropping the side he was holding on his foot in the process. 

His cry of pain alerted Ben that something was wrong, and when he saw what had happened his eyes widened. 

“Oh my god! Oh God, Gwil. Are you alright?” He rushed over and crouched next to him. He didn’t respond right away, so Ben tried again. 

“Are you alri-”

“Yes, dammit, I’m fine!” Gwilym snapped. Ben’s eyes widened a fraction and he bit his lip, sitting back a little and nodding in response. Gwil watched as he hesitated, before standing and walking out of the room. He sighed when he realized how defensive his tone was. He’d have to apologize.

Ben reappeared a few minutes later with some ice and a towel. He accepted it gratefully and set it atop his foot, gingerly letting his leg stretch out as he leaned against the wall. 

They were silent for a few moments before Gwilym finally looked over at his boyfriend. He was gnawing away at his lip, wringing his hands together. He looked deep in thought and while Gwil didn’t really want to bug him, Ben deep in thought wasn’t always a good thing. He tended to overthink things. He should probably say something. 

They seemed to have the same thought, apparently. “I’m sorry.” Ben looked up and then laughed a little. 

“You can go ahead,” he whispered. 

“Why are you sorry?” Not his original tactic but it’ll do.

“Oh. Um, I don’t know really. For earlier, I guess.” 

“What happened earlier?” Though he could see where this was going and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 

“When you dropped the bed on your foot! And then you snapped at me so I thought maybe I did something or I wasn’t paying attention or something. So, uh. I’m sorry.” Ben refused to meet his eyes and Gwilym wished his foot didn’t hurt so bad so he could walk over and give him a hug. 

“It wasn’t your fault, love. I just got distracted.” 

“Oh.” Ben just nodded, still not meeting his eyes. 

“Benny?”

“Yeah?” 

“C’mere. I want a hug.” Ben chuckled and shuffled over to his boyfriend, cuddling into his arms.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Gwilym said. 

Ben just nodded and the two laid there for a moment. 

“What were you so distracted by?” Ben asked.

Gwilym felt himself blush. “Oh, um. You. You just looked really hot when concentrating on lifting the bed.” 

“Oh. Well, you looked hot too. Just so you know.” Gwilym laughed a little and Ben joined and the two found themselves laughing hysterically. 

Once they calmed down, Ben checked his phone to see that it was well past midnight, and they needed to be up early to pick up Rami and Joe from the airport. 

“We should go to bed. You’re not going to get anything else done tonight with your foot anyway.” Gwilym nodded in agreement. 

“We can make a bed here for the night.”

Ben stood and made his way to a stack of boxes, pulling out a giant comforter from a box labeled “BLANKETS”. He threw the blanket on top of Gwil and then ran into the living room to grab a few pillows and their phone chargers. 

“We wouldn’t wanna be late picking up the other half, would we?” he asked with a smirk. 

With the chargers plugged in and their makeshift bed set, the two laid there curled in each other's arms. Gwilym let his mind wander as he felt Ben fall asleep. He was happy they were taking this big step, yet worried about all of them. But he figured he could let go of his worry for a moment and just enjoy being with three amazing people he got so lucky to find.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos I need validation !!!


End file.
